Avengers International
by writer6886
Summary: Blackheart, Loki and the Atkatsuki have formed an alliance to release the ten tails. The Avengers are going international to stop the alliance and save the world.
1. Breakout

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these characters.

Break Out

Kakashi was sitting in a dark cell. He had no idea how long he had been there. He had been on the run ever since the misson to save Garra ended. The labyrinth sank and he and Sasuke ended in the hell like dimension. A creature called Mephisto sent hunters after them. Sasuke embarrased him, made him look foolish and Mephisto desired revenge. Kakashi was just a casuelty of the conflict between the two. Sasuke did his best to protect him. They found there was a way out and headed for it only to be captured by Blackheart son of Mephisto.

Kakashi was taken away as Sasuke was allowed to return to Earth. The ninja later learned that Sasuke made a deal with Blackheart in order to keep him safe. Kakashi knew the deal with Blackheart would come at a heavy price. He had to escape and rescue Sasuke from himself.

Demogoblin formerly known as Mizuki walked by. "How is our special guest? Is he enjoying his accomodations?"

"Well I could use a nice t-bone and some chardine." The copy ninja said.

"Heh. Still have a sense of humor after all this time. Let's see how that humor lasts when Sasuke delivers the fox brat to Lord Blackheart." Demogoblin said.

"What?" Kakashi asked in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Said too much already." Demogoblin taunted as he started to walk away before stopping at another cell when the inmate called to him.

"Mizuki. Free me."

Demogoblin created a pumpkin bomb throwing it at the prison causing him to scream in agony. "After what you did to me. You can rot."

After the jailor left Kakashi crawled over the to bars. "Place is sick treating anyone like that?"

"Thank you for your compassion." The voice replied crawling forward to reveal it was Orochimaru rotting and covered in snakes. "However if you knew it was me I doubt you would be so kind."

Kakashi's eyes went wide, "What happened to you?"

"Once Blackheart took over he locked me away. Appar..." Orochimaru stopped as a snake slithered through his brain. "ently he does not trust me."

"Smart guy." Kakashi replied causing Orochimaru to laugh until snake crawled through his mouth and into his stomach.

"Since I am no use to Blackheart I am meant to suffer. He decided to have snakes use me for a home."

Some ruckus outside caught their attention. Three cloaked figures charged as blue warrior held the door shut allowing the black and white warriors to attack Demogoblin. The jailer tossed two pumpkin bombs at the intruders. Both warriors dodge the attack as the moved in. The black clocked figure attacked Demogoblin as the white rushed to Kakashi's cell. Drawing a sword the warrior slashed though the cell lock. As Kakashi stepped out Demogoblin fell in defeat.

"Please free me." Orochimaru begged. Kakashi grabbed the keys openning the gate.

"Go be Blackheart's headache."

Orochimaru smiled and replied, "With pleasure."

"I can't hold this door much longer!" The blue cloaked figure shouted.

"Get behind me!" Kakashi ordered. The blue figure did as told as demons flooded the room. The copy ninja made a set of hand signs. "Earth style mud river jutsu!"

The river flooded the area nearly drowning the attackers. The white cloaked warrior opened a secret passage leading the group out of the prison.

"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded as soon as they were outside.

"Now is not the time. The future of Konoha rests on our success." The black cloaked figure answered. Once they reached the top of a hill Kakashi saw Mephisto was waiting.

"You!" The copy ninja shouted creating the chidori before attacking. Mephisto grabbed the wrist of the ninja ending his assault.

"Calm yourself. I am not the enemy." The demon king said.

"Sasuke and Naruto would disagree!" Kakashi snapped back.

"My son has taken my kingdom and is going after everything. Only I am allowed to do that." Mephisto replied. "He has joined forces with the Atkatsuki and desires to unleash the ten tails."

Kakashi went pale after hearing the statment.

"I collected three aquaintances of your's to free you, and help you take down Blackheart and his partners." Mephisto turned to his soldiers and ordered, "Reveal yourselves."

The blue figure removed his cloak and revealed himself to be Zabuza Momochi. "Been along time Kakashi."

The black figure did the same revealing himself to be Itachi. "We have much to talk about."

The white figure removed his cloak causing Kakashi's eyes to widen as he uttered, "Dad?"


	2. Kazakage's Guards

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these characters. Takara and Ichiro belong to Mattwilson83. I highly recommend reading his work. Just google mattwilson83. Great writer and artist.

Kazekage's Guards

Gaara was being escorted to the Kage Summit. The meeting had been called by Hokage Tsunade. Gaara had inside information from Temari about setting up an International team called the Avengers. The Kazekage would announce his full support. Gaara had chosen members of his village to join the Avengers. Four of them were accompanying him to the Kage Summit. The first was his brother Kankuro wearing his armor he designed which was mostly a dull silver trimmed in black and purple. Behind the puppet master were little iron puppets used for support. Matsuri was the second candidate and his girlfriend. After the gamma incident it seemed like her intelligence had been stripped from her. However with Gaara and Temari's help she returned to her old self only with more confidence. The third was Takara a slender young bald woman wearing a sand brown body suit with black sides of her upper body, along knee high sand brown boots. She was originally chosen to study with monks on Titan mountain to kill Gaara. After the battle in Konoha and Gaara's reform Takara continued her training to protect the Sand Village. She excelled in her telepathy training which put her in contact with the ten tails at the age of twelve. The demon attempted to posses the young woman and nearly destroyed the temple. However Takara was able to push back freeing herself from the moon beast earning the name the Moon Dragon. The fourth guard was Ichiro a tall young man his black hair covered his right eye wearing a sand brown full body suit with granite grey gloves and boots. The suit was special made to resist fire because more than a year and a half ago Ichiro was caught in the wave of energy when a meteor hit. The energy changed his dna causing him to ignite his body on fire. He could unleash fire from his hands and mouth as well as have the ability to fly. Ichiro befriended Takara since she returned to Suna and was trained by her after he recieved his abilities. Now the two were traveling as the Kazekage's bodyguards on the way to the Kage sumit.

As the group walked along the road Takara stopped the group looking left. "We're not alone."

Everyone followed her gaze as black threads charged out of the forest attempting to wrap around the group. Ichiro ignited his body taking to the air seeing Kakuzu seven feet away. The ninja unleashed a wave of fire catching the Atkatsuki's. Kakuzu releashed his captive leaping away from the fire before grabbing a bolder throwing it at Ichiro. The sand ninja dodged countering with three fire shuriken. Kakuzu leaped left before throwing three kunai. Ichiro dodged two blades but was hit in the hip by third bring him down. The fire warrior caught himself before hitting the ground only to be struck with a hard hit from Kakuzu dousing his flames. Ichiro was on the ground as the Atkatsuki toward over him. Kakuzu raised his fist to end. Takara struck with a hard kick into Kakuzu's face forcing him to the side.

"Thanks Takara." Ichiro said.

Kakuzu roared in fury as he threw off his cloak revealing his stitched up body along with four masks on his back one covered in cracks. "I met a strange ninja not long ago and under estimated him. A mistake I won't make again."

Kakuzu's skin started to stretch as black lines appeared from between his stitches. The masks on his back bulged and pulled until his skin tore and took three different shapes. The first mask fired a heavy gust of wind knocking the two back. The two guards stood up as another masked warrior fired a bolt of electricity separating the two. The lighting mask chased after Takara as the wind and water went after Ichiro. Ichiro lit up attempting to take to the air until the wind creature blew him out. Ichiro fell grabbing a branch until being hit with a water bullet knocking him through a tree. Takara was running through the woods dodging the lighting beams. The psychic charged Kakuzu who returned the gesture forcing the lighting mask to back off. As soon as Kakuzu was within range Takara leaped in the air tossing two kunai into Kakuzu's back. The Atkatsuki warrior pulled the blades out only to see paper bombs attached to them. Takara rushed away to save her partner as the bombs exploded. Ichiro unable to flame on had to use basic ninja skills to dodge. Suddenly the two mask fused into one firing a powerful water tornado. Takara landed behind Ichiro placing both hands on the temples of her head. The fire ninja immediately lit up countering the a blast of fire over powering the two masks turning them into ash.

Ichiro powered down and turned to his partner. "I wish you warn me before you fuse your mind with my own."

Takara scowled and replied, "It seemed like an emergency. Next time I'll just let you die."

The psychic scanned the area to find Kakuzu and the lighting mask. "Our attacker has left."

"Awesome we scared him off!" Ichiro cheered.

"No not awesome. He is a lot more skilled than we saw. We're only alive because he didn't know what our abilities were."

Ichiro held a grimm look on his face replied, "I've learned not to question your intuition. We better get back to the Kazekage."

Takara nodded in agreement.


	3. Six Paths of Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these characters.

Six Paths of Pain

In Konoha Thor was carrying a wheel barrel full of bags with mannuer to the front of the Yamanka flower shop before stacking them as he mumbled, "I use to be a god. Many would cheer my name, host party's in my honor. What does our hero do with his time now? He spends it hauling bags of horse crap! And why do I do it? Somebody please tell me why?"

"You do it because you want to repay my parents for letting you stay with us and because you love me." Ino said.

"I am starting to wonder if that is enough." Thor replied.

"Oh really?" Ino said with an insulted look as she walked up to Thor kissing him deeply. "Anymore doubts?"

"None." The Asguardian replied.

"Excellent. Now get back to work my thunderer." Ino said slapping Thor's butt.

"Ino, Can I have a word with you?" Inoichi said.

"What's wrong?" The daughter asked.

"Do you really think he is this Asguardian prince?"

Ino smiled and replied, "Dad, Naruto is the ninetails, my teammate is a sorceror, and my best friend's boyfriend is a demon of vengeance. Right now a silver man on a surf board could appear from the sky annoucing the end of the world and I wouldn't blink."

Inoichi chuckled, "Like that could ever happen."

At the Inuzuka compound Tayuya holding a large flat package knocked on Kiba's door. Kiba answered the door to see his girlfriend. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey." She answered nervously.

Kiba noticed something in her hands and asked, "What have you got there?"

"Here happy birthday." Tayuya said nervously handing him the package. She never had friends let alone a boyfriend. She never had anyone who cared about her. When she was with the sound ninja, Orochimaru saw her as a diposable tool, her teammates a child. Many in the village of Konoha showed her compassion and she had trouble responding to it.

Kiba opened the package and his jaw dropped. In his hands was a portait of him riding his old partner Akamaru. Kiba said softly, "Oh Tayuya."

"D-do you like it?" The musician asked.

"I love it." Kiba immediately kissed Tayuya. "Thank you for everything."

"I should thank you." Tayuya said. "You made me a better person."

At the Hokage's office Shizune was at the desk filling out paper work. Sakura walked up with another stack of papers recieving a groan from the older woman. "I am starting to get why Lady Tsunade is ussually so tense."

"With Kakashi ... gone and Naruto still so inexperienced you were the best choice for acting Hokage while Tsunade is at the summit."

"I understand that but still. I've had five different clans trying to take advantage me to make executive decisions."

"Seriously? Want me send Sasuke after them." Sakura said smiling.

Shizune covered her mouth to stifle a life, "Tempting but no. How has he been adjusting?"

Sakura's face changed to unease, "He has been acting anxious. Worried like something bad is coming. He tries to hide it but he underestimates how well I know him."

"He was in hell literally. That has to take it's toll on anyone."

"I know it's just so great to have him back and yet so upsetting to have him distracted like this."

"He just needs time. He is lucky to have you." Shizune comforted.

"Thank you. I feel luck to have him."

At the Hyuuga compound Tenten and Lee are with Hiashi about Neji's disappearance.

"He has refused to leave the compound." Hiashi said to the two young ninja. "The permanent damage to his sight has left him in a state of depression. Nothing I or Hinata have done could help him. I am hoping you two can convince him to leave the compound."

Lee and Tenten found Neji sitting in the courtyard. As the two approached Neji snarled "Who is there?"

"It's us your friends." Tenten said.

Neji sighed, "I wish you hadn't come."

"We're your friends. We are not going to abandon you." Tenten said.

"Exactly! Feel the power of youth!"

"I don't want hear it!" Neji shouted. "I lost my sight! I can hear everything around me and it's drowning my own mind! My byakugan is my only release and its tempoary before I become useless again! So both of you leave me alone!"

Both Lee and Tenten seeing no other option left Neji to his solitude.

By the river Naruto and Hinata were in each others arms neither saying a word. Ever since Danzo had been defeated Hinata and Naruto were inseperatable. They always having lunch together, training together, or just cuddling. Naruto wanted to make up for all the lost time he spent on personal missions and chasing after Sakura. Now with everything finally settled the two could spend all the time they wanted.

"You two look rather cute together." A voice called causing Hinata to turn red and Naruto to jump. The couple looked up to see Shino staring.

"What are you doing peeping on us!" Naruto shouted.

"I am not peeping." Shino snapped. "I am observing the julel beetles. They hang out on this tree."

"Great to know." Naruto said leaning next to Hinata. "This guy still gives me the creeps."

Hinata put her hands on her mouth stifling a giggle.

Sasuke was at the wall looking out at the world. He was worried about Kakashi. He wondered if the time came could he really betray Naruto? The stress and guilt was over whelming him that it was affecting his relationship with Sakura. He had to keep his deal with Blackheart a secret or lose another father. Once Kakashi was safe he would turn on Blackheart and rescue Naruto. How was the hard part.

Suddenly Sasuke saw a person flying through the air into the center of Konoha. Upon landing six figures appeared and began unleashing hell. A young woman mad multiple hand sign unleashing three giant centipedes. A strong looking man started to fire missiles destroying buildings and causing a panic. A purple haired woman unleashed multiple paper creatures attacking people. Sasuke rushed forward and identified their cloaks to be Atkatsuki. The Uchiha transformed into the spirit of vengeance charging the group. A man with short orange hair saw the demon coming and held up his right hand forcing Sasuke through a building. The demon crawled out of the debrie and was met up with Shino, Naruto, and Hinata.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. We need to work fast. Naruto go to the toad realm and get into sage mode. Hinata you're on civilian detail. Shino see if you can study the enemy and find a weakness." Naruto disappeared, Hinata webslinged away, and Shino unleashed his insects to study the enemy. Sasuke landed infront of a large man with short orange hair. "Did Blackheart send you?"

The large man known as Preta path held a confused look and answered, "Who?"

"All I needed to know." Sasuke charged with his flaming chidori.

Preta held up a hand catching the attack and absorbing it before punching the stunned demon.

As civilians began to run for cover Kiba and Tayuya appear facing down a petite orange haired woman. Kiba unsheathed his claws before charging. As the warrior swiped at it's target, Animal path leaped over Kiba kicking him in the spine. The young woman back flipped as kunai flew under her. As she landed Animal turned to Tayuya who was playing her flute controling seven kunai. The blades started toward the petite woman as the target started to run making some hand signals. Animal turned dropping her hand summoning a large three headed dog. The kunai struck the dog causing it to fly into a rage charging at the musician. Tayuya ran from the beast until being cornered. The center opened his mouth ready eat the musician. Suddenly Kiba leaped on the neck clawing at the beast until the head was torn off. The dog yelp in pain before attempting to attack again. Tayuya began to play as two kunai flew into the mouths before blowing the heads off ending it's assault.

"Tayuya, you alright?" Kiba asked.

"I'll be better when that witch's head at the end of a spike." Tayuya growled.

"Would my claws work?" Kiba asked smiling

"Let's find out." The musician answered charging to find Pain.

Outside the Hyuuga compound Tenten and Lee exit hearing the sounds of battle rush to the village only to be blocked by a tall long hair man.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked drawing a scythe and a kunai as Lee got into a fighting stance.

Human path looked at the two before leaping away. The two ninja chased after him as he ran across the roofs before dropping down. The two followed only to be attacked by a giant centipede. Lee rolled under the insect as Tenten was trapped in it's mandables. As the centipede attempts to crush the young ninja, Tenten pulls out a kunai stabbing the eye. The creature tightens it's grip in anger until the blade exploded causing the creature to scream releasing it's captive.

Tenten rushed under the insect tossing multiple kunai with explosive tags. The centipede exploded in half. The ninja heard a roar as another centipede attack. Lee charged in from the left kicking the creature in its side. Tenten and Lee ran down an ally trying to get to a safe space as the creature rebounded going after it's quarry. Tenten summoned two kunai throwing them into high into the builds above them. As the centipede drew closer the kunai exploded burying the creature. As the two emerged from the ally they could hear the sounds of war throughout the village.

"What is going on?" Tenten whispered.

"Whatever it is the village needs us." Lee said recieving a nod from Tenten.

At the Hokage manor Shizune and Sakura could see the carnage.

"I'm needed at the infirmary." Shizune said looking away from the window. "They need my help."

Sakura nodded before replying, "The Avengers need me."

Shizune exits through the door as Sakura leaps out the window beginning her hunt for Sasuke. Soon the young konochi came face to face with Konan.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked defensively.

Konan looked at the young girl before waving her hand as paper circled her. Sakura saw the paper were bombs. The papers exploded covering the area in fire and smoke. Konan turned her back beginning to walk away until Sakura appeared above her dropping her fist and Konan is revealed to be a paper clone.

"Impressive." A voice said causing Sakura to turn around. "You survived my attack and took out my clone with ease."

Konan created two dozen paper shiruken throwing them at Sakura. The young ninja put up a force field stopping the attack. Sakura could see the surprised look from Konan before throwing the field knocking the Atkatsuki member back. Konan could see Sakura charging forward fist raised. The blue haired woman transformed into multiple sheets of paper dissapting before her opponent could make contact. Konan reformed behind Sakura before launching several paper cranes. The young ninja started running as the birds followed. Sakura dived into a window. Konan waited knowing her prey was trapped. Suddenly she felt a hard hit in her right cheek turning into a pile of paper.

Sakura reappeared and said with fustration, "Another clone."

Konan stared at the young konochi from a far interested in her abilities.

Ino hearing the commotion pulled off her dress and drew her sais charging into battle. The young woman came face to face with a tall man with long orange hair. Ino could tell by his coat he was Atkatsuki. Neither warrior said word to each other as Ino began the fight. Human path started dodging Ino's attacks before pulling out two kunai. The two engaged combat clashing weapons each trying to make their mark. Soon Ino found an opening stabbing her sai in Human's heart. Human looked at the wound then began attacking again to Ino's astonishment. The two continued to duel until as the assassin drew her opponent closer to a tree. Ino rolled under Human's kunai slamming her sais into his feet before leaping into the tree. The Atkatsuki pulled one sai out then started to notice leaves coming from above. The leaves began to swirl around Human placing cuts all over the body. The zombie started swinging his weapons in a mad attempt to escape. As soon as Human left the whirl wind he felt a quick breeze. The Atkatsuki's arms fell just before his head followed. Ino watched her opponent fall before putting away her razor wire and retrieved her sais searching for her next opponent.

Naraka leaves the tower landing infront of headless Human, summoning the demon's head. The mouth opened as the tongue picked up Human's body eating it. After about thirty seconds Human path stepped out of the Demon head. Soon a swarm of bugs surround the two. Shino walked through the swarm glaring a the two.

"I've been studying you all. One of you is the weakest the other is valuable ." Shino said. "How many times can you ressurrect someone?"

The swarm grabbed Human tearing him appart. Over the screaming Shino could hear a whistling noise. The insect master looked up to see two missles. The bugs attempt to protect Shino however the missiles were too powerful as the explosion tossed Shino back knocking him unconcious. Naraka resummoned the Demon head ressurrecting the Human path once more. Once back on his feet the fallen Atkatsuki member drew a kunai to ready to kill Shino. Hinata appeared heavily kicking Human in the side before twisting her body and shooting webbing in Naraka's face. Human picked himself up and began attacking putting Hinata on the defense. Naraka removed the webbing and joined Human in the fight. Despite her hyuuga training and enhanced spider abilities Hinata was slowly being over powered. It was clear to Hinata neither fighter was skilled in ninjutsu or genjutsu but masters of taijutsu putting them on par if not above Might Guy. Hinata closed her eyes allowing her spider sense to guide her. With neither atkatsuki member able to get through Human left the fight allowing her to focus on Naraka. After an opening appeared Hinata used her gentle fist striking at the heart. To her shock the attack didn't effect Naraka who countered with hard right. Human reemerged with a kick to the side. The two began an assault on the Hyuuga leaving her unable to counter. The two stopped their assault when they heard music. The paths of Pain turned to see Tayuya with her flute and Kiba by her side. Their vision began to blur as they fell to there knees. Kiba unsheathed his claws walking toward the incompacitated ninjas. The Inzuki stopped as a strange scent caught his attention. Looking up above them was Deva staring at the couple. Kiba rushed at the Atkatsuki leader. Deva raised his hand repelling Kiba into Tayuya breaking the genjutsu. Human and Naraka stood up as they were joined my their third member. Kiba rising to one knee seeing Hinata out cold then turned behind him to see Shino still out.

"Three against two. What do you think?" Kiba asked.

"I've been in worse odds." Tayuya said thinking back to her battle with Zarathos.

To the two lovers surprise Human and Naraka left the fight leaving Deva to fight himself. Kiba rushed forward full force. Suddenly to his horror the Inzuki was pulled forward as Diva drew a blade impaling Kiba through the heart. Deva then threw Kiba's limp body to the side before turning his attention

"Kiba!" Tayuya screamed in panic before turning fury on Deva as she started to play unleashing her kunai. As the music flowed Deva raised his hand reversing the kunai. Tayuya dodged her own weapons before feeling herself being pulled toward the Atkatsuki leader's sword. Deva dropped his attack and leaped flying over a fully healed Kiba. Kiba started attacking Deva putting him on the defensive as Tayuya started to play. The musician's weapons started to fly toward the Atkatsuki who turned around repelling the weapons and Kiba.

The Inuzki stood up shouting, "Does this guy have eyes in the back of his head?"

"Then we attack from the sides." Tayuya said with a chuckle causing her boyfriend to smile.

Kiba nodded and the two charged.

As people were running Thor was looking at the chaos wanting to help. A loud rumble was heard as a young child tripped unable to get back up. Thor rushed to the child and saw a large Rhino charging the two. Thor instinctively put himself between the girl and the creature armed with nothing but his fists and determination. Ino on the hunt saw her boyfriend facing the giant rhino. A bolt of lighting came down just before the rhino hit Thor. Suddenly the creature was knocked across the village and in young Thor's place was a tall muscular man holding a large hammer in his left. The man looked up to see a large bird with a drill beak. The grown Thor took to the air summoning a dark and powerful storm. The bird charged the Asguardian full force. Thor stopped the birds assault with multiple bolts of lightning.

Tenten, Lee, and Sakura landed behind Ino in awe of Thor.

"Is that Thor?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is." Ino said proudly.

"He is gorgeous." Tenten said.

"And he is all mine." Ino said again receiving dirty looks from the other two women.

Suddenly a powerful beam struck the thunderer causing the women to scream as Thor fell from the sky. Ino and the rest rushed to where Thor fell only to be cut off by Asura path grinning wickedly at them. His many arms held blades and drills. Asura moved as attacking wildly. Sakura placed a force field up as Tenten distanced herself drawing weapons as Ino and Lee went into attack. The three ninjas danced around as Ino and Lee unable to break through the defenses. The two pulled back Tenten tossed two senbon at Asura's eyes blinding him. Sakura unleashed a psionic wave sending the puppet into an abandon building. Tenten tossed multiple kunai connected to explosive tags into the building causing it to collapse.

"Did he buy it?" Lee asked.

"I don't know but I have to find Thor." Ino said.

Asura tore through the ground catching the groups attention as his arm opened in preparation to fire missiles. Immediately Thor appeared leaping above the Atkatsuki member before dropping his lightning laced hammer on Asura decimating him.

"Thor!" Ino shouted with relief running into his arms kissing him.

Sasuke still in his flaming skeletal form was locked in combat with Preta. Sasuke was forced to fight using taijutsu only. All ninjutsu attacks were absorbed by him and Sasuke couldn't risk lowering his guard to use genjutsu. Preta proved to be a skilled fighter able to match him move for move. The two ninja charged each other Sasuke holding a demonic kunai. As soon as they were within arms reach Preta grabbed Sasuke by the wrist throwing him to the ground ready to reverse the kunai. As the blade was inches from Sasuke's throat the Atkatsuki was knocked off the demon ninja. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto in Sage mode.

"What took you so long?" The demon Uchiha asked.

"Oh I was having dinner with the toad sages. Catching them up on the village."

"You're hilarious." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Preta stood up looking at two. As he was joined by the Pain's and Konan. The concious Avengers regrouped behind Sasuke and Naruto with the exception of Kiba and Tayuya.

"Where is Hinata?" Naruto asked looking among his comrades.

Soon Kiba and Tayuya joined the group, "Sorry we're late. We needed to get Shino and Hinata somewhere safe."

"Why? What happened to Hinata?" Naruto asked again.

"She took a beating from the guy with the jaw and the long haired one?" Tayuya answered.

"Whoa I beheaded that long haired guy. How did he come back?" Ino said shocked at the site before her.

To answer her question Nakara once again summoned the demon's head ressurrecting Asura.

"That one we need to take down first. What do we know about the others?" Sasuke started, "I know the fat faced one can absorb energy attacks so it's best to take him only using taijutsu."

"The orange haired girl summoned a three head dog." Tayuya said.

"Then it can be assumed she summoned the other creatures as well." Sasuke "She should be dealt with quickly."

"The short haired guy can repel and pull people and objects." Kiba said rubbing where he had been stabbed.

"The other woman uses paper type jutsus." Sakura said.

"The mechanical one is quite powerful using missles, and lasers." Thor said.

"Nothing special about the long haired one." Ino said.

"Alright here is the plan. When I give the signal Thor take out the puppet again. Sakura back him up on defense. Naruto take out the girl before she can summon more creatures. Lee, Tenten, take on the jaw guy so he doesn't ressurect his fallen member. Tayuya your skills with musical weapons can give the advantage against the chubby one. Kiba keep the short haired one busy, Ino finish the long hair one again. I got the other woman. Everyone ready?"

Soon Sasuke unleashed his phoenix flower jutsu separating the Atkatsuki. The demon ninja leaped forward unleashing a hard right into Konan setting her ablaze. Thor charged Asura who fired the laser that Sakura blocked. Thor continued forward dropping his hammer into the puppet smashing him to pieces. Naruto struck Animal with his Rasengan putting her down. As Lee and Tenten were battling Naraka, Sasuke struck him in the back with his flaming chidori ending him. Tayuya in curse mark two form played her flute keeping Preta on the defensive. Soon a two kunai landed next to Preta before exploding launching the Atakatsuki face first into the ground. Tayuya played launching ten kunai into the Atkatsuki member. Human and Ino were fighting sai against kunai. Ino pulled from the battle drawing three shiriken in one hand. Enhancing the blades with wind chakra the assassin tossed three at Human. The Atkatsuki leaped high in the air as Ino tossed three more at Human cutting through him. As her prey fell Ino leaped forward stabbing her opponent with her sais. Deva kept Kiba at bay until the other Avengers came in surrounding him. Deva unleashed a repeling blast knocking the Avengers back. With his path open Deva moved throught the village dodging all attacks as he rushed up to the highest point leaping in the air.

"Almighty Push!" Deva shouted thrusting his hands forward.

"Oh NO!" Sakura shouted leaping on to the top of a building as she raises her hands putting up a force field.

The two forces collided unleashing a massive earthquake. Sakura maintained her hold as the Deva kept pushing. Sakura's knees began to buckle falling to one knee feeling the strain of her opponent. Deva added pressure feeling Sakura begining to weaken. The young feeling the pressure watched as some of the village began to crumble. Refusing to have her home be annihalated Sakura pushed back. Her eyes began to bleed as she puts more force over powering Deva. Sakura fell forward as Sasuke back in human form caught her.

"Take her to Shizune. We'll handle this guy." Ino said. Sasuke nodded as the rest turned to Deva charging forward. The atkatsuki dodged and countered the other Avengers as he attempted to escape. As he turned Deva ran into Naruto's ultra-big ball rasengan ending him.

"That the last one?" Naruto asked.

"No." A voice called getting everyone's attention. Standing above the group was another Konan. "Our leader wishes to speak with Naruto and Naruto alone."

"And what makes you think we'll let that happen?" Kiba said extracting his claws.

"Because like Naruto, Nagato was a student of Jiraiya's." Konan answered causing everyones jaw to drop.

"Alright. Take me to this Nagato." Naruto said causing the rest of the group to look at him as if he was crazy.


	4. Battle At The Kage Summit

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these characters.

Battle at the Kage Summit

The five Kage met at the summit called upon by Tsunade. The hokage was in her seat with her guards Shikamaru and Hana Inuzuka. Gaara had arrived with him in the room were Kankuro in newly styled silver armour with black and purple trim and his girlfriend Matsuri. The Mizukage Mei Terumi was with her guards Ao and Chojuro. Onoki the Tsuchikage and his guards Akatsuchi completely covered and Kurotsuchi were waiting for the meeting to begin.

A the Raikage standing infront of his guards C and Darui started the meeting screaming, "What is the purpose of this meeting?"

"World peace." Tsunade answered.

"World peace?" Onoki scoffed. "And how do you plan to accomplish that?"

"I don't." The hokage replied before pointing to Shikamaru. "He does."

All eyes turned to Shikamaru who floated to the center of the room "I am proposing a special team. A team of ninja from all five villages. This team is loyal to peace and unites to stopping terrorists. Our first goal will be taking down the Atkatsuki."

The Raikage slammed his fist catching everyones attention. "You expect us to just hand over are own ninja for your private army?"

"I expect nothing. I am merely stating a case that a group of ninja focused on peace funded by the five great ninja villages."

"And who would be charge of this team?" Onoki asked.

"Until the team is set I will be acting as leader." Shikamaru said.

"Ha. This is clear proof trying to take our own ninja away from us." A accused.

"I don't like the idea of being leader anymore than you do. Infact I like it even less, but someone needs to be in charge." The sorceror countered.

"Why you?" Mei asked curiously.

"Of those who have joined the Avengers so far I am the most qualified to lead." Shikamaru answered.

"Would it ease tension if there was a coleader." Gaara said catching everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Onoki asked intriged.

"My sister Temari can be coleader of the team. That way not one village holds temporary leadership." Gaara aswered.

"A good idea but with one problem." Onoki said. "The Suna and Hidden Leaf have a special alliance. Because of this alliance it sends back to square one."

"Then who would you suggest as temporary coleader?" Tsunade snapped impaitiently.

"My Granddaughter Kurotsuchi. She is a very gifted child." Onoki answered. "Any objections?"

Tsunade and Gaara looked at Shikamaru who replied, "None from me."

"I object!" A voice called from the center of the room above. Everyone looked up to see Zetsu. "I object to the entire idea of the Avenger's going international and so do my friends."

Zetsu drops to the ground making hand signals before slamming his hand on the ground summoning Verminous Rex, a large spider creature, A firey skeletal creature, and a mummified woman with full smiling opra mask holding a crystal sword. The firey creature charges at the Raikage who barely dodges out of the way. A swung at his adversary who ducked countering with a elbow strike launch a bone spike through him. A pulled back clutching the wound. Darui and C began an assault giving their leader time to recover. Verminous Rex charged at the Tsuchikage only to be confronted by Akatsuchi. The large rat creature swung his cane at his opponent who blocked causing it to shatter upon impact. Verminous was shocked at the results left himself open as his adversary through a hard right knocking Rex down. Kurotsuchi grabbed Onoki and attempted to leave until crystals grew blocking the exits. The spider creature leaped at Tsunade who countered with a hard right. The creature recovered and began to fire webbing. Tsunade and Hana started dodging the creatures attack. Zetsu and Shikamaru stare at eachother waiting for the other to make a move. The mummified woman charged Mei as her two body guards intercepted initiating a sword battle. As the battle progressed the swordsmen pushed the woman back until Mei leaped up firing her lava release. The creature summoned a large crystal blocking the attack. The mummified woman took the offense unleashing a river of crystal spikes aiming at the three. Kurotsuchi launched multiple stone spikes at the crystal wall.

"These beings are different than normal ninja." Onoki observed. "Maybe you should unleash your own abilities."

Kurotsuchi nodded as her fists began to glow as she started assaulting the wall again.

Verminous Rex was locked in a battle of strength with covered Akatsuchi. The rat creature could only use grapple moves. Any forward assault was met with more pain to himself than his opponent. Akatsuchi threw a hard right that Rex dodged before unleashing a clawed strike cutting the mask off to revealed a stone face behind it.

"What the?" Verminous started before receiving a hard upper cut.

"Akatsuchi!" Kurosuchi shouted flying in. "The exits blocked by some kind of crystal. We need you to break through."

Akatsuchi nodded and rushed to the door only to be stopped by the strenght of the crystals.

"Together then!" Kurosuchi said after seeing Akatsuchi was unable to break through prepared to charge until Verminous' tail wrapped around Kurosuchi's leg slamming her into the wall then the floor. Akatsuchi tackled the large rat who rolled back tossing the stone man off. Verminous makes three hand signals as his claws and teeth sharpen. The large rat charges Akatsuchi until Onoki knocks Verminous back with a stone covered fist.

"Akatsuchi! Kurosuchi! Get back to wall." The Tsuchikage commanded. Verminous attempted to attack the stone ninja until Matsuri came in with a flying kick. The She-hulk does battle with the vicious rat as Akatsuchi, Kurosuchi, and Onoki charge the crystal wall shattering it.

"We're free." Onoki call out before he and his guards escaped.

Zetsu facing off against Shikamaru created multiple wooden vines. Shikamaru summoned fire blades cutting the vines before closing the gap attempting to make a strike. Zetsu leaped back dodging the attack before countering with an upward thrust of vines. Shikamaru countered with a sharp wind slicing the vines. The two continue to battle as Kankuro landed infront of the Mizukage summoning multiple iron puppets launching them at crystals charging at her and her bodyguards. The iron puppets exploded destroying the crystals. The mummified woman rushed out of the blast smoke her sword aimed at Kankuro's chest. Ao and Chojuro intercept the woman beginning a sword duel. The masked woman created another crystal sword fending off her attackers. The woman leaped back launching multiple crystal shiruken. A wall of sand appeared blocking the attack as Gaara floated over the woman. The crystal user summoned five crystal clones to go after Mei, her guards and Kankuro while she turned her full attention to Gaara.

"Capturing the one tails will put me in good favor with lord Black Heart." The woman said before trapping Gaara in a large crystal. The Kazekage shattered his prison with his sand armor before launching an attack.

The Raikage watched his two guards struggle with flaming bone creature as he wrapped his wound. Despite how skilled C and Darui neither could break through their adversary's defenses. A charged his body up before rushing at the creature striking the skull with a hard right knocking him through the wall.

In the mist of the rubble bone bullets flew out piercing C. The warrior fell as Darui grabbed him.

"Get C medical help." A ordered. "I'll take of the creature."

"Lord Raikage..." Darui protested.

"That is an order!"

Darui took C through the opening created by the Iwagakure.

The spider creature managed to catch Hana on the leg causing her to yell. Tsuande and Hana notice her leg was being cut into by the webbing. The spider creature leaped at Hana only to be punched by Tsunade. Hana drew her kunai cutting throught the razor web healing her leg. The creature created six razor clubs moving in on the two. Tsunade and Hana leap back as the later summoned the Haimaru Brothers. The dogs moved in dodging the clubs snapping at the arms and legs. Spider creature leaped back making multiple hand signals summoning three large spiders to even the battle.

The mummified woman kept attacking Gaara wildly trying to break through the armor. Gaara remained on the defensive reinforcing his armor as the crystal sword chipped at it. Meanwhile Kankuro and Ao were battling the crystal clones as Chojuro took Mei to safety. Kankuro fired a wave of iron poles destroying three of the clones as Ao battled with the last two shattering them. Matsuri was on the defensive as Verminous Rex kept clawing and swinging his tail. The she-hulk caught the large rat's tail throwing him into the mummified creature allowing the Kazekage to escape followed by Ao and Matsuri.

A and the flaming bone creature were clashing as the Raikage was breathing hard from the wound. As the two were trading blows A received cuts across his body and the creature's body cracking. It was clear this fight wasn't gonna stop until one was dead. The demon pulled back surrounding his arms in bone drills before charging as A increases his lightning returning attack. The two clashed as the Raikage shattered the bone drills. A smiled triumphantly until he felt a pain in his left side. Looking down his eyes widen as he spotted a firey bone tail in between his ribs. The Raikage choked up blood before falling to his death.

Tsunade launched a hard punch in the bone creature after Kankuro knocked out the spider creature. Hana picked up A's body and left through the hole followed by Tsunade, the hounds, and Kankuro.

With Shikamaru being the only one in the room, the sorceror quickly left the battle. Outside the submit Tsunade was working on the Raikage as ninja from all nations surrounded the submit building.

"Come on!" Tsunade shouted trying to revive her paitient. "You stubborn jerk come on!"

After a few more minutes Tsunade pulled back with a sad defeated look.

"What are you doing?" C demands. "Keep helping him?"

Tsunade remained silent unmoving.

"I said help him!" C shouted pulling out a kunai.

"C stand down. She has done all she can. " Darui ordered.

"Look!" A ninja from Suna shouted pointing at the building as Zetsu appeared.

"Let this mark the beginning of the Fourth Great Ninja War." Zetsu said making a hand sign activating spores that started to consume everyone who had been at the sumit before making his departure.

Shikamau float above everyone spinning around releasing dust killing the growing spores.

"I support the Avengers Initiative." Onoki said after dusting the dead spores. "While we defend our villages the Avengers will destroy the leaders of the Atkatsuki."

"The Avengers have my support as well." Mei said.

All eyes were on Kumogakure waiting for their answer.

"Without a Raikage any answer we give would be premature." Darui said.

"When will you be picking up our selections for the Avengers?" Onoki asked.

Shikamaru opened to portals to the home villages and replied, "Three days. I will come to Kumogakure then as well to get your answer."

Darui nodded as he as C picked up A's body before entering the portal as the other four villages followed suit.

As soon as everyone was gone Shikamaru said, "Things have just gotten a lot harder."


	5. Naruto's Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these characters.

Naruto's answer

Naruto followed Konan to a cave outside of Konoha where a thin and sickly red haired man hooked up to a large mobile machine waited for them. The frail man turned to Naruto and said, "Greetings Naruto."

"Pain." Naruto acknowledged.

"Call me Nagato." The frail figure replied. "Let me tell you of a story. When I was a child a war was going on. Two shinobi enter my families house looking for food. My parents and I attempted to leave quietly. A vase fell alerting the shinobi of our presence. I watched as they killed my parents. Those shinobi were from your village. I'll never forget that day pain I felt and the power that followed. After burying my parents I left my home knowing food would run out soon. At near death a dog saved me and traveled with me. Once again death nearly took me until a kind stranger brought be a loaf and took me and my dog in. They were orphans like me."

Nagato nodded to the woman. "They were Konan and Yahiko. They taught me to steal. The only way to live in a such a war like time. Yahiko he was always optomistic. His dream was world domination to bring peace and end the horror. We were soon caught in the midst of a battle. That was when I first saw master Jiraiya along with Tsunade and Orochimaru. They were battling a powerful ninja Hanzo. That battle took my dog. Yahiko was so angry and determind to become a God and bring peace. His dream became mine. Yahiko decided to learn ninjutsu from the three fighting Hanzo. We set off to search for them facing dangers of war. Fate had led us to the three sanin. To Jiraiya sensei."

Naruto's hands clentched to fists as heard Nagato call Jiraiya sensei.

"To my horror the ninja we were seeking were part of the village that killed my parents. Jiraiya sensei decided to stay with us. He was different from the other ninja who murdered my parents he was kind and caring. Later an incident happened. Yahiko and I crossed paths with a lingering ninja who attacked us with intent to kill. Suddenly to protect my friend I felt that same power the night my parents to save my friend. Apparently that power was known as the Rinnegan. Jiraiya started training us to defend ourselves and help me control the Rinnegan. When I discovered my power I was afraid of myself and heavy with guilt. Jiraiya sensei consoled me, telling me how because of me Yahiko was alive. I also learned that pain can help you grow, mature, think. Jiraiya sensei could see the world was in pain and desired to know the path to true peace. For three years we trained under Jiraiya sensei his words remained with me. He felt that maybe my Rinnegan held the answer to peace. Sensei entrusted me with the quest to find peace then left. Yahiko became our leader and three of us grew larger and our organization gained fame. People approved of our efforts to build peace without the use of force. Hanzo of the rain approached us with the offer of using us as an Axis of peace. We accepted his proposal. However it was all a lie. Hanzo feared we would steal his power of the Hidden Rain and set a trap. Hanzo schemed with a man named Danzo of the hidden leaf."

"Danzo." Naruto said clentched his fists.

Nagato tilted his head, "You know him?"

"He tried to over take the village. The Avengers stopped him." Naruto answered.

"That's why he teamed up with Hanzo. Even then he tried to over throw the hokage. Hanzo said since Yahiko was our leader he was the one who needed to die. If he didn't comply Konan would be killed."

After Nagato said that, Naruto could see a tear running down Konan's left cheek.

"Hanzo tossed me kunai and demanded that I kill my own friend. I was now placed in the last position I ever wanted to be in. It was either kill Yahiko and save Konan. Or spare Yahiko and watch Konan die. All I wished in that moment was why couldn't my life be on the line instead of theirs. I would have gladly ended my life for them. I picked up the weapon thinking of some way to save my friends when suddenly Yahiko threw himself on the blade. Before he died Yahiko said I was the savior of this world. He put his trust in me. In a rage as memories of Yahiko flowed through my mind I struck at Hanzo and his soldiers pushing my body to it's limits. After that I became the new leader of the organization. There I lost more comrades. And then more and more. The war continued despite talks of peace. Lives and villages are sacrificed for the war effort but the Land of Fire still talk of peace. The truth is that peace...true peace is nothing but a lie. So Naruto what is your answer?" Nagato asked.

Naruto stared the man in the face and replied, "You already saw it."

Nagato tipped his head curious at the statement as Naruto continued, "The Avengers are the answer. We defeated you with only injured casulties no fatalities. We not just fighting for Konoha. We are fight for Pervy Sage's dream. Right now the Hokage and Shikamaru are expanding the Avengers internationally. When the sounds of war start we will be there to silence it. We are the Avengers."

Nagato stared at Naruto for a while then said, "Very well. I will give your Avengers a chance to bring world peace, but should they fail I will return more prepared."

"I understand." Naruto answered.

"Good." Nagato said looking straight into the ninja's eyes.

A second later Naruto found himself alone in the cave. Confused the young ninja looked around until he heard voices calling for him. Naruto walked out of the gave to find Hinata and Sasuke. "Hey guys what's going on?"

"You've been gone for three hours." Sasuke said. "Where is Nagato and the girl?"

Naruto thought for a moment then replied, "I don't know. I must have been trapped in some type of genutsu."

"And they left you?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"It's a long story." Naruto replied.


	6. Race out of Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these characters.

Race out of hell.

Kakashi traveled with his companions in search for the secret entrance out of hell. He still couldn't grasp his situtation from an hour ago. Back on the hill Kakashi stared at his father, "What are you doing in this place?"

"When I left our world I dishonored myself. I took the easy way out and abandoned you. For that I was sent to suffer here." White Fang answered.

"I chose him and two other skilled warriors looking for a second chance." Mephisto said. "Your father wanted to make amends to you. Zabuza to make up for his wrong doings and be with his adopted son. Itachi to make amends to his brother and protect the village. I know the deal Blackheart made with Sasuke. I intend to end that deal by freeing you and stop Blackheart by sending these three to aid Konoha."

"What do you get out of it?" Kakashi asked knowing someone as evil would never do anything for free.

"I get my kingdom back." Mephisto answered before giving Sakumo a map.

The pathway out of his realm was down a lava river and in a rock maze. Also as long as Itachi, Zabuza, and Sakumo were in the realm they could use neither ninjutsu or genjutsu. The four made their way to the river lava where a gondola was waiting.

"According to the map we must ride down the river for about five miles." Sakumo said.

The four climbed in as Zabuza started rowing. The other three ninja started looking around making sure nothing was floating underneath. Up a head standing on the river was a man with red hair wearing a green suit and blue visor. The man created a tornado in the lava. The four ninja leaped out of the boat before the twister melted it. The man turned before launching splashes of lava. Kakashi made a few hand signals creating an earth dragon. As the dragon launched forward the red head summoned his own lava dragon countering it. Zabuza rushed behind the man slicing him in half. The man dissolved revealing to be a lava clone. The attacker comes down with dried lava spikes surrounding his arm. Itachi comes in with a kicking burying the attacker as Zabuza quickly gets off the river of lava. The lava comes to life creating a wave. Kakashi makes multiple hand signals.

"Earth Style Earth wall jutsu." The four get behind the wall as the wave is deflected. Sakumo leaps on top of the wall searching for the assailant. Another larger wave started to rise as the ninja pulled out a demon wing shuriken throwing it straight into the lava with all his might. The wave soon dispersed as the attacker floated on top with the weapon buried in him.

The ninja regrouped looking at the river.

"So I guess we walk." Kakashi said continuing to follow the river until the reach a tunnel.

"Now we know why Mephesto gave us a boat." Itachi said.

"We are about half a mile from the next check point." Sakumo said thought fully. "Think we can make it running across the lava?"

"As long as we don't run into anyone in between we should make it." Itachi answered.

The four jumped on the lava and rushed for the check point. It didn't take long for the heat to rise through their shoes as they kept dashing.

"On our left." Sakumo shouted pointing to a landing.

The four leap onto the ledge sitting down resting their cripsed shoeless feet.

"What's next?" Zabuza asked.

Sakumo looked over the map then replied, "We go through this door and make our way through the maze then climb a stair case."

"A maze?" Zabuza said irritated.

Itachi read the map over Sakumo's shoulder and replied, "It tell us how to get through. All we have to do is watch for traps and assailents."

The four entered the maze carefully dodging fire, spikes, and rock traps. About half way in they reach a large room where a tall cloaked man waiting for them. The four ninja arm themselves preparing for anything. Soon Zabuza turned swinging his sword at Itachi who barely dodged.

"What are you doing Zabuza?" Itachi demanded.

Not answering Zabuza continued to attack.

Sakumo looked at the man who was just standing there.

"He's controlling Zabuza."

The white fang charged the man who quickly shifted left. Itachi began throwing shiruken at the figure who dodged easily before creating a bow of fire and retaliated with flaming arrows. Kakashi drew a kunai and started battling with the controlled Zabuza. The two were going at it as Kakashi remained defensive from the sword swings. The copy ninja jammed his weapon into the Zabuza's wrist forcing him to drop the sword before throwing him across the room.

After making multiple hand signals Kakashi said, "Earthstyle rock coffin jutsu."

Stone surrounds Zabuza removing him from hurting himself or others. The phantom creature kept dodging Itachi's and Sakumo's attacks countering with his fire bow until Kakashi came down the wall striking with his chidori. The phantom was engulfed in electricity before evaporating.

Three ninja catch their breath until they hear Zabuza yelling, "What is going on? Why am I trapped?"

Kakashi released the jutsu as Itachi replied,"You were under someones control."

Zabuza grabbed his sword in anger and asked, "Who?"

"Don't know. But he is gone now." Sakumo replied.

Group continue through the maze until the come face to face with a pale woman, a man with bone blades on the for arms, and a large hairy man seven feet tall with large claws.

"Get them my children." The woman ordered.

The large creature attacked Sakumo and Kakashi as the bone man assaulted Zabuza and Itachi. The two Hatake's move quickly as Kakashi used his Sharingan. The hairy man moved quickly trying to slash his targets who started to multiply. Over whelmed the hairy man slashed wildly the Hatake's until Sakumo slit the behemoth's throat.

The bone man was locked in combat with Zabuza as Itachi moved at the woman who attacked with a lighting bolt. Itachi flew back as the woman turned her sites on the Hatakes sending a magenta wave knocking them down. Itachi leaped up tossing multiple shirukin that the woman put up a shield reversing the weapons striking the ninja. Zabuza made a strike slicing his opponent half before charging the woman who struck with a fireball to the chest, Kakashi back on his feet make many hand signals before unleashing a wave of fire the woman blocked with a shield. As fire died down Sakumo was behind the witch with kunai.

"You should've covered your back." The white fang said as the witch fell.

With the obstacles cleared, the four escape from hell.


	7. Eight Tails vs The Ultimate Jutsu

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these characters.

Eight Tails vs the Ultimate Jutsu

Shiranami stood over Hotaru as he looked out at a man in a clearing. Next to him stood a revived Kajika waiting. Shiranami couldn't believe his luck as the Atkatsuki invited him to join after he had captured the six tailed jinchuriki. Now he was given the mission to take down another one. The famed eight tailed Killer B. Kajika ressurected by Blackheart joined the Atkatsuki out of gratitude. He was partnered up with Shiranami to capture the eight tails making the Atkatsuki's goal closer. As soon as Hotaru's energy was reached Shiranami unleashed the attack. The area exploded in a bright light clearing the area.

"Over the top don't you think?" Kajika commented. "We need him alive remember."

"He's a Jinchuriki. He'll be fine. For the most part." Shiranami said chuckling.

As the dust settled Killer B was laying face up.

"Told you he's fine. Go get him." Shiranami ordered.

"Why don't you go get him?" Kajika shot back.

"I need to guard the ultimate jutsu." He answered patting the tearful Hotaru's head.

Kajika grumbled as he leaped of the cliff approaching B. As soon as he was in contact Killer B sat up punching Kajika across the area.

Killer B stood up and shouted, "You gave a big boom but not enough to seal my doom."

The ninja leaped infront of Shiranami who grabbed Hotaru and leaped back making a bind sign. Killer B dodged it and said, "My ink is pure. Your's is obscure."

Shiranami dropped Hotaru and pulled out two kunai attempting to attack Killer B who easily remained on the defensive until he saw an opening knocking the attacker down. Kajika appeared with three other clones surrounding Killer B.

"Four or Four million I'll blow you away like a dandilion."

"Is rhyming the only thing you know how to do?" Kajika asked before moving in. The four were able to keep Killer B at bay as Shiranami rushed back to Hotaru preparing the ultimate jutsu. Killer B drew his swords and began cutting through the clones. Kajika pulled back and started throwing ice darts that Killer B cut through before slicing through the ice warrior.

The jinchurikin turned to Shiranami who smiled and said, "Too late."

The Ultimate Jutsu was unleashed covering the area in a wave of light. As soon as the light dispersed Killer B's transformed self appears enraged glaring a Shiranami. The ninja started to run in fear leaving Hotaru behind. Killer B fired a tailed beast ball incinerating Shiranami. As soon as the ninja died the tatoo dispersed from Hotaru. The young woman slowly started to move as if she couldn't believe she was finally free.

Killer B released his jinchurike form and approached the young woman, "Are you okay?"

Hotaru immediately hugged Killer B sobbing, "Thank you. Thank you for freeing me. He made me do many horried things."

"Hey you're safe now." The jinchurikin said comforting.

"Lord B?" Karui call out followed by Atsui. "We heard explosions."

"It's cool just had to deal with fool." Killer B.

"Who's she?" Karui asked glaring at the young woman tightly holding her master.

"A victim. What brings you out here?"

"We've come to tell you their has been an incident at the mountain summit. It was attacked and Lord A has fallen." Atsui answered.

"What? How?" Killer B growled.

"The Atkatsuki attacked the sumit. So far thats all we know. We're needed at the village to pick the next Raikage."

"Alright let's go."

The four left the battle ground to decide the future of Kumogakure.


End file.
